Wlecome to the Black Parade
by angle-an-devile
Summary: u r teh only monster in theh under Ground to have a soul ... but what u wnat... is ... some hart metatn x reedr
1. Chapter 1

**Teh first chappy** **୧༼✿** **͡◕ д ◕͡** **༽୨**

By angle113 and devile656

a/n dis is are 1th fic and we are v excite for it. Enjoy! (btw dont like, dont read!11111)

Phter a/n: we mdae are accounts to share thus but sorry if there is typo because enlish is not my firdt language and it is angle's forth so pls be kind 3

U went to the door . it was rnging. The clouds made yrou soul feelsad, but then you got happy bec ause you have soul and most monsters do not. But you are special. You were born with human soul even tho your mom (Sansa) and dad (Papyrus)) are skelies.

Havin a uhman soul is gooder because u are stronger and alsso u can not die well

So you went too the door also

And there! Was a monster dere!1111

Yrou kind of afraid of monsters cuz your human sole makes you a lil but racist but your parents Sansa and Papyrus are tryin to help you to be tolrant.

Anyway (((a/n ur eyes are black)))) ur black eyes stare down the door handle waiting for it to turn. This is ur first monster date but also ur first date because no one non monster lives in the under ground(((an: this is before the barrer is broke)))

So also after u open the door wit ur magic (((((((an u have magic even tho u r humn because it is parents, sanas and papyruss)) and der! 3wass mettaton who is v famus in teh under groudn

Ur palms our sweaty and nees weak U wishn you had some of your Dadd Papyrus spagetti bc it always calm you down. But it ok. Metton looks into ur dark black (((a/n they'r'e vantablack if u ont know what that is look it up))) wyes and his robot eyes start to sparke.

"Hell0 darling~~~~*~**** " he said sexily . you blueshed blu (whic hu got from ur dad Sanso) and fluttrd ur eyes.

Oh no. You feel so nervos. Oh no! You feel it in yrour throught! Oh no!

You puke on Mettaton's shoe.

Mattaton's voice grow manly. He churckles manlyly. "Dont worry about it." His foot curls innto his ankle and a brand new foot pops out. It is clean. The shew is blue. "The perks of beeing a robot!" He sexily says.

"Your mgaic is stronger than mine," i say sexily.

Mettaton looks offend. "Its' not magic," he say. "It sciencde. And my dad Alphin and my mom Undyne worked ahard on it so dont say that ever again bc it is mentally degrading to them." But then his face goes back to being sexy.

"Also ," he flirted winkily "also u also and u look gud" he said sxy.

"So i say, "We should probably go on our date to Grilly's now. "

"I have a better idea." Mettsaton sexily grabs my skele hand. "How about… THE HUMAN WORDL."

I look at him shockedly. "We cant do to the human world Mettaton! "

Oh yes we can says Mettaton sexiy. "You have ahuman heat and as long as were always touching (((a/N WINK WONK))) ur human heart can get us threw the barricade and back because my dad Alphyn worked really hard to fix it and now human hearts can go thew."

"Magic" i say sexily.

"SCIENCE." he declares sexily.

After that he winkely at you and als oyou winked at him flirtiyl and then he grab u skelet hadn and said "lets go to teh humn worl1'

"Yes u will take me there and we weill make olwt"

It will be very hot u thinked and then mettaton winkwonked (A/N i was p sure winkwonked was an english word but the red line keeps poppin up under it so if yro know the reeall word pls right in comments)

"Oh yes u will make out with me and it will be Hawt" he declrd sexy

"Oh yes always it will be bc u are also hott and good sexy;' you say. Your eye (left one) glows blue withch you got from ur mom Sansa it also happens to her when she get exxcited but in a sex way.

U are feeling really turned onn and also u want to make out so u say "can we got 2 t he human wordl now pls" and mettatpns said "yes lets go i will tak ui to mi limmo and we will go there in sTLYE"

"No i well telpor us " yu say bc u got that power also from ur mom sansi and she can telprot places relly good " also tak my hand " and so he idd

But the problem is you dont wabt anyone to see you but because the teleprot is actually more like reall fast run. So u say, "Mettybun, we need to ind a secret path"

"There is a secret snow bath by Grillyby's that pops up or human soles. But there is a probem. It needs human blood."

You gasp.

H e dosent understanf why you gasp so he gasps back but in a sex way.

And then he sed "dont worry it wont hurt actually u will liek tis, " he said. And tehn he winkeld at u and cam closr and then he sed "closu r eyes and i will show u " and u did awhat he siad bc u were hoppin he wuld kkiss u and it would be sexxy

When u closed ur eyes and then he moved and and bITED UR NECK But it was sexxxxy because he had teh fangs u like fangs (((a/n u got that from you're mom sansi becus she likes fangs and theats why she marrd Papryis'')))) and it is sexxy abut also hurts but in a sex way

Even tho your supposed to just put yout blood on the snow now your both kinda in the mood now because it was hot. Your eyes are still closed because you dont want Mettaton to wssee your sex eye on the first date. He turns around and sorta grinds on me for a sxc and then he turns his hedd so his back is twoo me but his front is not and he whispers in the most sexily flirtish vway,

" t"

You think thats pretty hot but you ind of want to play hard to grt so you say "ym."

Butt then u had an idea

Bc ur partns had the ectotongue and things u halve aslo the blue tongue and so u say " an bed t i me" and then u make uot with him but t first u have to turn arnd because he is butt in your dircton ad not mouth so u turn around so u can kisss himm and it is htot and also then you put your toung douwn his throt

"Oh beautyy~~~*~**** " he sais sexxy and then he puts hi robotongue own ur throat and also ur tongus battle for domnance . He wins bc you start to choke bc he can make his robotongue fatter and thats cheating but you let him win because youn really want to go across the barrier now and tongue battling was in the way.

"It is time to go to barrer" uy say filirty and then he kisses u agan to meke u stop taking and then also …..

Ur blood spills onto teh sno and then there is a port al and u can go trhow with the telport o

You are telopoted from the snow to the other snow all the sudden because your teleport is faster when you are wet ((a/n there was an english boy who cae to school for a few days and said that wet in english is not just like water but also it like dirty like your privates get wet from ur insides being hot, so this is a good joke))

2 B CONTINUD

a/n devile and me hav to go to teh stor to get oare meds and so we do not want to cut our wrists bc devil did that once and her mom caut her and we went to the doctor. So anyway backstory on us so we are boyfriend angle ==and girlfriend devil and we have been dating for two hole years and we are study english together and are profesir says it is good to lern (sp?) by righting and we both love undertale and it helped with english a lot. Anyeway pls be nice because we are gonna turn it in for homework but we know there our errors but not how to fix them. Pls comment we know the story is goos and stuff but we both are struggling with english but angel is a rly good righter in Korean wich is are first language which is why english is hard thank you for your reading. Pls tell us what this is also called this kind of righting because it is i think dcalled smut but not sure anyway thank you 33333


	2. Chap twoo (2)

**CHAP 2(too)**

 **((A/N** hello this is Devile thank you for read our fic. I will not lie I feel sad because of review thta our mean :( I had my tutor explain bc I di d not understand and I am sad bc some people think I am joke. :( I like to talk to some review that feel rwong. We are not joke and it sads me that person think so. Also a people were mean to people with sad and I want to say despresion (sp?) is not joke and we did not joke of people harm them selfs? It is serius and sane to be.

I aslo want say that i am gooder at spell but Angle is the grammer good and we dont change others parts so we can lern. On the online paper were we put this for scool it color different so angle words are yellow ad devile word are red so the techer know who to correct.

Thank for the nice comment how ever! We are thank for them and if yuo wabt to hlep us we thank but please be nice thank. PS I study a lot today and see I am rong some times in chap one butt i do not want to change because how will i no i lern if i delet my old mitsake? Thank :) )))

Also an : firth of all hOw dear you

U mad Devile cri and also taht was ver meen ad she crid. i wnat to make good storie but its harder two do an also peepole who wnat to di are norml just nead help so pls be nice it hurghts that u dont lik it

But pls tell if we can fix stuf bc we want too maek gud fic

ALSO WE LUKED and it made mistak becus it sad "t" adn it is suposd to said "METTABUT" adn did noot so that is importit and pls remmber it and it is for plott

Ok here is next chaptr

-Anglee (´・ω・`)

Ok so u goed to teh oter sno ad allso maked owt

but t wen u get ther u sayd "no meta bun u hav to stap kissin" ad he do not so u stil make ut

'Darlin' say Mettaton 'i respek yrour choyc as a girl with but also you actully want to an that basicaly conset.'

UGH i shote at him. I DO NOT WANT TO UNTIL WE ARE AT THE NOT UDNER GROND. So he ok say becaus he want to kiss real bad so he will tak to there u too kiss then looks at barrer. It blue like sort you sex eye, but mor like sea so then barrer touch by Mettaton. Hsi hand not brake threw. To him it is like glas if glass was mor like the sex eye. I my skele hand stick threw barrer and it does. M IR A C LE.

MAGIC say I.

SCIENC scream meta.

So then butt sort touch my butt becaus he turn around, so then i walk throw the barier becaus and then and he also yes becaus his butt touch.

WLCEOME TO THE HUNAN WORLD. Say sign by rock. This thin g is a wierd thing becaus do human know exist we? You guess yes becas their is a sign. Huh.

"Huh" say you.

"Oh yes you ae hear for do the sex yes?" the travel agant say. (an ther also a booth by rock))

"Yes" sed mettsaton sexyly

"Cum with me" said teh agetns ""to teh sexxy playse"

You pretty are that that the way to prononce it is not that way. "I pretty are that that the way to prononce it is not that way." you say to him.

"O yess tat is tru u are smartt" he to u sed "alos u r ver gud at englis and r ver cool"

"Almos az cul az mi*~***~~~~" sed metsatonn (A/n or a angle)

"Yess mettabu u r soh cul" i sed (An or a devile ;) )

"Eye no" he sed sexily and winkled att u (A/N from that the movee Star War bye 핸 솔로 sorry i do not hi s English name))

"Do u want to do the it now" sed the guy at teh buth

"Yes pls" sed u

"K cum wit me"

"K" sed u and u flirtled att metsabum

Metsebut flurtled bak at u

"So do more from monster under grond alot?" You because you want make talk before the room also the elvatior is logn so yuo actually stuck for t10 menetes so also and you want to talk to him and so face your s him so mettaton does not on the firth dat e sea you sex eye until the htoel room.

"Oh yes" travel man ssay "we get much visit but in a sex way"

"O"

"Ya" he say

"But how an then" say because only you have you are sure the humen sole.

"Magic" shrug he.

SDJSHHDJJKSDJFHSKJDHFGD Metaton growls SCIENNNNNCEEEEEEEEEEECE

But you look not him becaus sex eye.

Metsaton crid "no bab wy u not luk att miiiiiii""

"It is the yeeball

Sed u allso and then aslso yes

The agant down click elivator an you do

Wierd that room under the grond bc you can to humen worl d to be above the grod but in hotel it the room it under grond in cellar base bottom cement

Why down you say

Becays I TO LIE TO YOU the agant rip off mask and is not agant at all but MONSTER HUNT and it scream and you and also you.

NOOOO

"NOOO" say you fastly. But then and then you how THRWOWN IN DUNGEN FOR JAIL FOR MONSTER BE

METTA TON AND YOU ALSO AND ARE CHAIN TO WALL BY HAND COUGHS!

NOOOOOOOO think you

"NOOOOOOO" also you say it

"Butt ! " sed mettatoon wit a winks "tis culd b funn… " he winkled at u

"Wut do mean ?" sed matsatonei

"We cud" sed he sexyly;y "kiss and makk ut on teh walz and also we could perhaps mebe do teh ting wit hand coufs "" he winkwonked wit a flirtle (an wii got that from da book abut grey man wit glaases but darkly)

"I wont two" sed i "butt i kan not bc there is alligator there too eet mii"

BUT! THEN A TING HAPP!

A… ALIGAYTER …. BUYT MI FOOT AF

Too bee kuntinnd

A/N ihop u lik tis chappy! Wii wurks reel hart onn it and we wont to read it happyly

Alzo i tink it is getting goodly reelstik becus wii rollplay the seens togeter an devil is teh carekter and i amm metsatoon becuz im boy

Anyway also and please also and review maybe if u want please

Liek and subscrib thank :)))))))))))))))))) -Angeel (ㆁᴗㆁ✿)

a/n I hope the chapter like you we hard on this won i know i not yet but good but also i got and more this won than firth one. Angle dosnt well spell and still i the grammer not really, but with angle an me also we have the hole thin g dow n lol

Angle is Mettaton cuteley and it "spice" up bed thing. Not quite get it yet but more we practie the good we get at bed love :) Are paren t say young for bed love and sex but we are MATURE. So not the worries we take not off all clothe so not sex real actually counting not really

Please revew and like and commet plea se we than k but not mean i cried last please so not. Thankkkkkkk :)))

-D


End file.
